helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hamaura Ayano
|image = |caption = Hamaura Ayano, February 2015 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = 160cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2011-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2011-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Hamaura Ayano '(浜浦彩乃) is a member of ''Kobushi Factory, a Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit under Hello! Project. She joined Hello Pro Egg in February 2011 alongside Taguchi Natsumi and Yoshihashi Kurumi. Biography Early Life Hamaura Ayano was born on April 26, 2000 in Saitama, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2011 In February, Hamaura Ayano auditioned for Hello Pro Egg, and passed.BOMB Magazine. 2013.12 Issue. She was introduced alongside Taguchi Natsumi and Yoshihashi Kurumi at the Shiodame Event in June. Hamaura auditioned for Morning Musume's 10th generation, but failed to pass. 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation as #122, and managed to become a finalist, but was not chosen to enter the group. It was revealed Hamaura would be participating in the stage play CAT'S♥EYE. Shortly after the auditions, it was announced that the Kenshuusei would be releasing their first single, Kanojo ni Naritai!!!. Hamaura participated in the song alongside Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Taguchi Natsumi and Otsuka Aina. Hamaura participated in S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~, alongside Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami, Taguchi Natsumi and Otsuka Aina, as a backup dancer. With her Kenshuusei co-members, she performed Kacchoii Uta and Kanojo ni Naritai!!!. 2013 Hamaura was on the TV show "Uwasa-kun and Kagaku-chan" with Taguchi Natsumi and Tanaka Reina on January 3rd. On January 23rd, she made her first appearance in UTB+ magazine alongside Miyamoto Karin. Hamaura participated in Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~, alongside Taguchi Natsumi and Ogawa Rena, as a backup dancer. With her Kenshuusei co-members, she performed Suhada Pichipichi in the tour. On March 6th, Hamaura, Ogawa Rena and Yamagishi Riko participated in an FC event for Ichioka Reina and Makino Maria. On March 24, Hamaura participated in Fujimoto Miki's 10th Anniversary celebration alongside fellow Kenshuusei, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Murota Mizuki and Kaga Kaede. Hamaura alongside Kaneko Rie, Taguchi Natsumi, Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede appeared as an opening act for the Morning Musume's Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. 2014 From March 14 to March 23, Hamaura participated in the ''Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan'' musical, along with Morning Musume OG members Yasuda Kei & Ogawa Makoto, and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members Tanabe Nanami, Murota Mizuki, Yamagishi Riko, Kaga Kaeda, Sasaki Rikako, Yamaki Risa and Oura Hirona. On opening day, the Hello Pro Kenshuusei single "Karen na Gasshoudan" was released to promote the musical. 2015 On January 2, during the Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ concert, it was announced that Hamaura would be debuting in a new unit alongside Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Nomura Minami, Wada Sakurako, Fujii Rio, Hirose Ayaka and Inoue Rei. Personal Life Family= She has an older sister named Konatsu and a younger sister. She has a pet cat named Non-chan. |-|Education= When Hamaura joined Hello Pro Egg, she was a fifth year elementary school student. As of April 2015, she is currently attending her third year of middle school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Hamaura Ayano has acquired: *Taguchi Natsumi:' Hamaura gets along best with Taguchi Natsumi in Kobushi Factory. *'Oda Sakura:' She is good friend with Morning Musume member Oda Sakura since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. |-|Name Meaning= Hamaura's given name, "Ayano", means color (彩; aya) combined with a possessive particle (乃; no). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Hamaura Ayano: *'Hama-chan''' (はまちゃん): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Egg. *'Hamachi' (はまち): Used by some people, according to Hamaura. *'Colonel' (大佐; Taisa): Used by fans due to her trademark salute pose. *'Colonel Hama-chan' (はまちゃん大佐; Hama-chan Taisa)http://helloproject.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hamachantaisa.jpg Profile Stats= *'Name:' Hamaura Ayano (浜浦彩乃) *'Nickname:' Hama-chan (はまちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood Type:' ABhttp://ameblo.jp/kobushi-factory/entry-12033728908.html *'Height:' 160cm *'Official Kaomoji:' jjﾘ`ー')jj *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-02: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Kobushi Factory Member Color:' *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2011-Present) |-|Q&A= :See Also: List:Hamaura Ayano Other Q&As *'Speciality:' Cooking Hamburgers, Jumping rope, Unicycle *'Hobbies:' Look back at the photos that were taken a long time ago *'Motto:' "''Yuuou maishin" (勇往邁進; Pushing forward) *'Likes:' School festivals *'Favorite Food:' Ramen, Peaches *'Disliked Food:' Vegetables, Fish *'Favorite Color:' Orange *'Favorite Sports:' Jumping rope *'Charm Point:' Pinky *'Favorite Subject:' Home Economics *'Least Favorite Subject:' Japanese *'Favorite School Lunch Item:' Soft Noodles *'Favorite Animal:' Cats *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Koi wa Hippari Dako", "Koi Itoshiki Kisetsu", "Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai" *'Favorite Morning Musume Song:' Shabondama *'Looks up to:' Tsugunaga Momoko, Sugaya Risako, Yaguchi Mari, Takahashi Ai, Fukumura Mizuki Works TV Programs *2013.1.3 Uwasa-kun to Kagaku-chan *2013~2014 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Internet *2013.4.16~8.16 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Theater *2012 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2014 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *2015 Week End Survivor Rankings *She was ranked 1st on Beautiful Idol General Election 2012, Elementary School Group. http://matome.naver.jp/odai/2135590320420300201 *She was ranked 2nd at most reliable in Hello Pro Kenshuusei in Gekkan Entame magazine. Trivia *Her goal is to hold a concert in the worlds largest hall or arena. *Her dream during Hello Pro Kenshuusei was to get skilled enough in singing and dancing to join a new unit, and her dream for that unit was to become more famous than Morning Musume. *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei after she saw Morning Musume perform on TV and thought that she wanted to be as cool as them. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in her record of 151 side-to-side jumps. *She wants to be an idol like Tsugunaga Momoko who can talk, sing and dance. *She sang "Yakimochi wo Kudasai!" and won the judge's special award for singing at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. *For her, the hardest thing about Hello Pro Kenshuusei was seeing that her level of skill was below Yoshihashi Kurumi's and Taguchi Natsumi's. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Yoshihashi Kurumi, while her rival in Kobushi Factory is Nomura Minami.浜浦彩乃 ライブ撮りおろし＆インタビュー (in Japanese). LoGiRL. 2015-01-22 *On a rainy day she would play with her cat, or sing "Tsuugaku Vector" by ℃-ute. *She wants to try singing "Koi no Jubaku" by Berryz Koubou. *She says that even though she likes performing, dancing, and singing, she's bad at them, so she tries her best to be energetic and give that to the fans instead of skill. *In her Hello Pro Kenshuusei self-introduction and interview video Tsunku commented: "I want to hear how far you can extend the notes, I want to grow your strength there. If you discipline your rhythm you can also discipline your ear. You've put some expressiveness into your dancing. If you develop a gag or make your self-introduction a classic somehow, your personality will be brought out." *She was the host for the Hina Fest 2014 and Hina Fest 2015 lottery videos uploaded to YouTube. In 2014, she filled in for Tsunku for the Hina Fest 2014 subtitle announcement video. *Kumai Yurina thinks that Ayano is the most likely to become a devil in 10 years among the Hello! Project members. *According to an interview in JUNON Magazine released in July 2014, she hoped on getting an orange member color. See Also *Gallery:Hamaura Ayano *List:Hamaura Ayano Discography Featured In *List:Hamaura Ayano Concert & Event Appearances *List:Hamaura Ayano Publications Featured In *List:Hamaura Ayano Other Q&As References Notes # Said during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei corner at the November 16 afternoon show of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. Sources Hamaura Family Tree External Links *Official Profile *Blogs: **Kobushi Factory blog **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Tour Blogs: March 2012, June 2012, September 2012, December 2012, March 2013, June 2013, December 2013, February 2014, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015 **Hello! Project Tour Blog cs:Hamaura Ayano Category:Hamaura Ayano Category:2011 Additions Category:2000 Births Category:April Births Category:Blood Type AB Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Members from Saitama Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Taurus Category:Pink Member Color